Against All Odds
by BrittanaSantittany11111
Summary: Cheryl & Toni are married with three kids, Jason, Cassie, & Shyla. This story follows the lives of the Twins Jason & Cassie through their high school years, along with being raised by their mothers, and being the older siblings to their baby sister Shyla.
1. Chapter 1: Sophomore Year

Against all odds – Cheryl & Toni are married with three kids, Jason, Cassie, & Shyla. This story follows the lives of the Twins Jason & Cassie through their high school years, along with being raised by their mothers, and being the older siblings to their baby sister Shyla.

A/N: I do not own Riverdale or any of it's characters. All belong to the CW. ©

A/N: 2 I only own the characters, I've created. There will be some Choni, Bughead, & Varchie moments in the story, but the story is mainly focused on the Twins, & Shyla. All mistakes are mine.

Enjoy.

…..

Chapter 1: Sophomore Year

Cassie walks out of her room heading downstairs to go eat breakfast, today is the first day of their Sophomore Year. Cassie's excited she had an amazing summer with her family, & friends. Now, she's ready for school to see her friends. She walks into the kitchen to see her brother Jason at the table with pancakes stacked on his plate.

"Why do you always eat all the pancakes Jason?" Cassie rolls her eyes, and tries to take her brothers food.

"Hey, fuck off Cass. These are mine." Jason growls smacking his sisters' hands away from his food.

"Language!" Cheryl yells walking into the carrying her & Toni's 3-year-old Shyla.

"Mom tell Jason to stop eating all the pancakes. He always hoggs them. I mean hello? We have a baby sister too." Cassie said grabbing two plates. One for her, and one for Shyla.

"I cooked enough, Cassie. Besides, Toni would kill you if you've eaten all of the food JJ." Cheryl puts Shyla down, and fixes her plate.

"You get on my nerves." Jason gives his sister three pancakes, and keeps the rest to himself.

"I want some too, JJ." Shyla said tugging on his shirt. She looks up at him with her pretty brown eyes. Shyla looks like Cheryl, but has Toni's hair color, & ears.

Jason smiles at his little sister. "Okay, my little baby. Want me to cut them up?" Jason asked picking Shyla up, and puts her on his lap.

Shyla nods. "I want 2." Shyla said holding up two fingers.

"2 it is." Jason puts two pancakes on Shyla's plate and cuts them up for her.

"You're such a whip." Cassie rolls her eyes putting bacon on her plate, along with some hashbrowns, & eggs.

"She's our little sister, Cassie. It's our job." Jason said pouring syrup on Shyla's pancakes.

"Thank you, JJ." Shyla kisses his cheek smiling as she does so.

"You're welcome, muffin." Jason kiss his sister's cheek, and goes to put her at her baby table. Jason puts her food down, along with her juice. "Be careful Muffin." Jason walks back to his food, and begins to eat.

"You guys excited for today?" Cheryl asked fixing her, and Toni a plate. Toni loves waking up late.

"I know I am. I'm ready for football, we sucked so bad last year, I'm glad we got a new coach." Jason said rolling his eyes. They sucked ass last year, and had one of the worse coaches ever. They only won 4 games, and that's bad for Riverdale High.

"Me too. I can't wait for cheerleading tryouts to start. I heard we were supposed to have one today. I think we have a new cheerleading coach too." Cassie said pulling out her phone.

"Where's Uncle Sweets?" Jason asked finishing up his food.

"5,4,3,2,1." Cheryl countsdown. As, soon as she did the door opens up, and Sweet Pea walks in with his daughter Brianna.

"Dad, why can't I go out on a date with Ricky?" Brianna asked closing the door walking into the kitchen with Sweet Pea.

"Because, I don't like that kid. He's always causing trouble. If I catch you around him, I'm grounding you, Brianna." Sweet Pea said sternly. "Morning, Cheryl. Hey, Twins. Hey, Shy." Sweet Pea greets his nieces & nephew.

"Hey, Uncle Sweets." They all said at once.

"Where's Tiny?" Sweets asked sitting down at the table.

Cheryl looks at him with "duh" look. "Where do you think she is?" Cheryl chuckles pointing upstairs.

"I'm going to wake her up." Sweet Pea smiles as he stands up. "Wanna come, Jason?" Sweet Pea smirks.

"Yeah, I'll record it this time." Jason said as he gets up too, and follows his Uncle up the steps.

"Those two are going to be in trouble." Brianna said shaking her head as she sits down eating a hashbrown.

"I hope they remember what happened last time when they woke momma up." Cassie chuckles at the memory. Sweet Pea had a black eye, and Jason was on punishment for a week.

"I'm not in this one." Cheryl said drinking her coffee as she shakes her head.

"Sweet Pea! What the fuck?! Jason!" They hear Toni yelling from Upstairs. They hear heavy footsteps running down the stairs. Jason & Sweet Pea both hide. Toni comes down a couple of minutes later angry.

"Where are they?" Toni growls as she looks for her son & best friend. Toni finally opens another door, and sees her son & Sweet Pea hugging each other.

"Don't kill us, Tiny." Sweet Pea said in a childlike voice. Toni raises at brow at him, Sweet Pea is still a damn child in Toni's eyes.

Jason doesn't even want to look at his mother. "Yeah, momma." Jason whimpers in fear.

Toni glares at them. "You're lucky I'm in a good mood, or else I'd give you another black eye Sweets. As, for you (Toni said pointing at her son) today is your first day back at school, so be grateful, you're not on punishment. Get out of the damn, closet, and hurry up." Toni said walking away for the door.

They walk out heading back into the kitchen. "Sorry, momma." Jason kisses Toni's head, and grabs his bags.

"Thank god, today is the first day." Brianna giggles getting and kisses her father's cheek. "Bye daddy." Brianna said grabbing her stuff.

"Bye baby, and don't go near the Ricky kid." Sweet Pea said with a scowl as he stuffed food into his mouth.

"Ugh!" Brianna storms out of the house in anger. Toni shakes her head at Sweet Pea.

"Bye moms." The twins said kissing both of their parents. Then Shyla.

"Bye Twins." Toni & Cheryl both say. Toni smiles when Shyla comes over, and sits in her lap.

"Sweets, why won't you let Brianna date Ricky?" Toni asked looking at her best friend.

"Because, he's trouble, Tiny. I don't want him near my daughter. You know that's Penny's kid, right?" Sweet Pea said with a raised brow.

Toni's eyes widen. "Wait, what? Penny had a child? Ew." Toni make a disgusted face. "Did you know baby?" Toni asked Cheryl.

"Of course, baby. Ricky looks just like her. I was shocked too, but as long as he's not around the twins. I don't care." Cheryl said shrugging her shoulders.

"Hmm. Let's drop little mama off to day care, and get to business." Toni said.

"Good idea." Sweet Pea said standing up.

…

At School

The Twins & Brianna head inside school just in time. They all head to their lockers which was right next to each other's to put their stuff away.

"So, Bri? You coming to tryouts today?" Cassie asked putting her bag inside her locker.

"Of course, Cass. Oh no, here comes Cameron Clayton." Brianna said rolling her eyes.

Jason slams his locker shut, and waits for him. Cameron walks up to them.

"Hey, Cassie. Hey, Brianna." Cameron greets the girls. "Jason." Cameron said with no emotion.

"What do you want, Clayton?" Jason said pushing Brianna, and Cassie behind him, gently.

"To talk to your sister." Cameron said in frustration. Jason wants to punch this asshole in the face, after what he did do his sister.

Jason scoffs. "I don't think so, you stay away from my fucking sister, and Brianna." Jason growls balling up his fists.

"Jason, let's go to class. We don't have time for his stupid ass." Cassie said pulling her brother away.

"Cassie, can we talk?" Cameron asked her. He needs to talk to her, and explain himself.

Cassie sighs. "No, I don't ever want to talk to you again. Not after what you did to me last year. You're lucky, Jason, & Lance went easy on you." Cassie said.

"What's going on here?" A voice said from behind Cameron. Cameron turns to see Lance walking up to them.

"Nothing, dude. I just wanted to talk to Cassie." Cameron said putting his hands up in defense.

Lance frowns. "Why are you talking to her anyway, after what you did to her? You stay away from my family Clayton, you got that?" Lance said in anger.

"Yeah, dude. I'm sorry, Cassie." Cameron said walking away from them.

"You okay baby Blossom-Topaz?" Lance asked walking over to Cassie to hug her.

"Yeah, thanks guys. Where's Aunt Betty & Uncle Juggie?" Cassie asked breaking the hug.

"Oh, they went to a meeting this morning." Lance shrugs not caring. "Let's go to class." Lance wraps his arm around Brianna as they head to class.

….

At Lunch

Cassie is at lunch about to go to the lunch line, until she feels someone behind her, she turns to see Cameron standing behind her.

"What are you doing?" Cassie asked with a frown. Cassie is starting to get irritated with Cameron. He can't take a hit?

"I'm sorry, for what I did. Can you forgive me Blossom?" Cameron asked with pleading eyes.

"It's Blossom-Topaz, and why should I? You outed me in front of the whole school at the game last year, because of you I wanted to kill myself, Clayton!" Cassie hisses in anger like a snake. "You had no right to that to me, I wasn't ready yet. So, no I don't forgive you, I hate you, I thought you were going to be a friend of mine, but you're just like your father, but worse." Cassie said with tears forming in her eyes.

"Cass, I'm sorry. I swear, I'm just…I'm sorry Cassie, really. I know you're going to hate me for the rest of my life, but I just needed to say it. I don't want to be my dad, please? Can I take you out for a milkshake, at pop's? Tonight?" Cameron asked with tears falling down his eyes.

"Clayton!" Jason throws his jacket on the ground, and runs over to him. Cassie groans as her brother approaches them in full speed.

"Shit. Stop!" Cassie said putting her hands on her brother's chest.

"Let me at him!" Jason said trying to move past his sister, but for Cassie to be small she's strong just like Toni.

"Jason! Don't cause a scene. I don't need Miranda Weatherbee calling our moms." Cassie said pushing her brother back.

"But…" Jason frowns at his sister. "Cassie, he…" Jason points at Cameron.

"I'm a big girl, JJ. I got this, okay? Go get our lunches and I'll meet you at our table, okay?" Cassie said to her brother.

Jason sighs. "Fine." Jason walks away angrily grabbing his jacket as he waits in the long ass line.

"Look, I'll have to ask my moms first, but other than that just stay away from me. I'll text you later." Cassie said walking away from Cameron.

Cassie walks over to the table, and sits down. Brianna looks at her best friend with a frown.

"What the hell was that about?" Brianna asked putting her phone away as she waits for Cassie to answer her.

Cassie sighs. "He wants to take me to pops tonight. Jason will kill me." Cassie groans putting her face in her hands.

"Uh, not only will he kill you, Lance will, & so will your mothers. Have you lost your damn mind? He put you through hell last year, along with Nick St. Clair's daughter Morgan. They embarrassed, you C. You were in the hospital for over a month. Cameron better be lucky, that all Jason & Lance did to him was kick his ass." Brianna growls.

"I know, B. I'm glad Morgan moved away though." Cassie said running her hand through her hair.

"I'm so glad I whooped her ass, along with Alana." Brianna grins at the memory. She & Alana (Veronica's & Archie's daughter) fucked Morgan up last year when Cassie was in the hospital.

Cassie chuckles. "Where's Alana, anyway?" Cassie asked looking for the young girl.

"Probably off with Mason McCoy doing god knows what." Brianna rolls her eyes.

"So, how are you feeling about, Ricky?" Cassie raises brow at her friend. Ricky is a bad boy, but he is cute, Cassie must admit, but he's also Penny's son. Cassie knows about her mother's past lives. They've done things they weren't proud of, but that's how it was being a serpent.

"He's so cute. I can't believe dad won't let me date him." Brianna said groaning angrily.

"Bri, try and see from Uncle Sweets POV. I mean he is a Peabody." Cassie said. Brianna was about to speak, but Cassie stops her. "I'm a Blossom-Topaz, and I'm proud of it, but Bri, the Ghoulies, and the Serpents have been at each other's throats for years. I see where Uncle Sweets is coming from, but I see your point as well, all I can tell to Bri is to be careful with him. He has Ghoulie blood, and I have Serpent blood along with Jason & our other friends, including you. We don't want you to get hurt by him. A Serpent never sheds it skin. Remember that, sis." Cassie winks at her.

"Yeah, I know. A Serpent never stands alone." Brianna smiles at the rule. That saying has to be one of her favorites.

"Finally!" Cassie said as her brother comes over with their food. "Took, you long enough." Cassie said to Jason.

"Hey, that line was long as fuck." Jason said giving Cassie her tray. Cassie smiles at her brother.

"Here you go Bri." Lance said giving her a tray. "I had to bribe the lunch lady for an extra apple pie for you." Lance said with a grin.

"Thanks Lance." Brianna said kissing his cheek. Lance blushes a little before he eats his burger (Just like Jughead).

Cassie sees it and shakes her head. Lance has it bad for Brianna.

…..

At home

The Twins finally walk inside their house after dropping Brianna at hers. They walk into the living room, and see their mothers watching TV while Shyla is playing with her barbie dolls.

"Hey, moms." Jason said sitting down on the couch. "Hey, muffin." Jason winks at Shyla.

"Hi, JJ. Hi Cassie." Shyla greets turning to smile at her siblings. Shyla goes back to playing with her dolls.

"Hi everyone." Cassie sits beside her brother putting her bag down beside her feet. Jason watches TV with an angry face. Toni notices it, and pauses the TV.

"What's wrong son?" Toni asked looking at him. Jason looks over at Cassie urging her to tell them.

Cassie rolls her eyes. "Cameron, wants to take me to pop's tonight." Cassie said clearing her throat.

Cheryl's eyes widen. "Absolutely not young lady!" Cheryl said from her spot on the couch. Now, Toni may be a hothead at times, and she 's more forgiving, but Cheryl Marjorie Blossom is not.

"Mom, I told him I'd asked you two first, and I'll text him my answer." Cassie said looking at Cheryl. Her mother can be dramatic sometimes, especially with boys, but Cassie can see where Cheryl is coming from.

"The nerve of that Clayton boy, hurting our daughter. Chuck better be lucky, you held me back, TT." Cheryl said bitterly. No one messes with her kids, she doesn't give a damn who it is. Cheryl is still a pro at Archery, she'd be happy to send a couple of arrows up Cameron's ass.

Toni chuckles at her wife. "This is riveting, I can't breathe." Toni said with a laugh as she shakes her head.

Cheryl glares at her wife for those words she had said many years ago at her fathers will reading. The Twins giggle, because they heard of the story about the will reading. Jason was cracking up when Toni said that Alice Cooper came in and went off on Hal Cooper & their grandmother Penelope.

"Not funny, TT. He hurt our daughter, I'll be damned if he does it again." Cheryl said crossing her arms.

"Baby, I know you can't stand the poor child, but hear him out at least." Toni said rubbing her hand on Cheryl's arm.

"No way, TT. Not in a million fucking years. I will bury that boy so deep into the earth he'd feel heat from the earth's core cooking his body." Cheryl said sharp tone.

"He was crying today." Cassie said looking over at Jason. Jason gives his sister a "I don't give a fuck" look.

"Why the fuck do I care? He caused by baby sister to try and kill herself. I don't care about his apologies, or his fucking tears. He can save them for someone who cares." Jason spits angrily. Cheryl looks at her son with a glare for his language.

"Language young man!" Cheryl shrieks. "Although; I'll have to agree with JJ." Cheryl said with a smile.

Toni giggles. "Cass, what does your heart tell you to do, baby?" Toni looks over at her daughter.

"To forgive him, momma, but I don't know. I don't want to go through that stage again, I don't to have that feeling to hurt myself, and I don't want to put you guys in the situation again." Cassie told Toni. Cassie can go to Toni about anything, Toni is more layback, but she's still a badass mom.

Toni nods. "I know you're only 15 Cass, but if you think Cameron deserves another chance, then that's your decision, but if he hurts you again, I will be the one to skin him alive. I know Sweet Pea, will too, along with Jug & Fangs. I just don't want your mother to kill him, poor child won't be able to see Graduation." Toni said kissing Cheryl's cheek.

"Damn right he won't." Cheryl said with hiss as she rolls her eyes. She can't stand those damn Clayton's especially what Chuck did to Ronnie when they were in school. Archie still wants to kick his ass, but he wants to set a good example for Alana.

"Language mom." Jason said with a giggle. Toni snorts a little earning a smack for Cheryl.

Cheryl glares at her son. "I'm grown JJ, with four kids." Cheryl said with her signature Blossom smirk.

Toni's eyes widen. "Are you pregnant?" Toni asked with worried look. She & Cheryl haven't decided to have another kid.

"No, I'm talking about you, short stuff." Cheryl said giving Toni a peck on the lips. All of them laugh at Cheryl.

"That's not funny." Toni pouts crossing her arms like a child. Cheryl shakes her head at her wife's childishness.

"You are short momma, I mean I have to lift you up sometimes. Remember, you couldn't reach the bowl in the cabinet and Uncle Sweets had to lift you up." Jason said with a laugh earning a playful nudge from Cassie.

"That was so funny. Instagram went wild after I posted that picture." Cassie said laughing with her brother & Cheryl.

"Ha ha. Instagram is going to be laughing when I ground you two. What do you think about that idea?" Toni asked the twins with a raised brow.

"We'll shut up." Jason said as he stops laughing along with Cassie. Toni chuckles, and turns to look at her wife.

"Why are you still laughing?" Toni asked Cheryl with a frown on her face. She knows Cheryl is about to start.

Cheryl snickers. "Baby, you've got to be honest that was funny. It was on Christmas too, which made it even better." Cheryl laughs again wiping a tear from her eye.

The Twins laugh again not caring if Toni grounds them or not. Even, Shyla giggles.

"Not you too, Shy." Toni groans laying down on Cheryl's lap.

"Okay, everyone. We need to go shopping again, because someone ate all the food." Cheryl said looking down at Toni.

"What? It was Jason." Toni said nodding over at their son. Jason frowns.

"Momma, it was not. You ate all of mom's homemade cherry cookies last night. I heard you munching all the way from my room, and the door was closed." Jason said smirking at Toni.

"Antoinette Beatrix Topaz!" Cheryl shrieks as she glares at her wife. Toni takes off running heading up the steps. Cheryl goes after her.

"Momma is going to kill you, JJ." Cassie stands up grabbing her bag before heading upstairs laughing as she does.

"I know. Come on, Shy. Let's go play Mario Kart." Jason picks up Shyla, and heads up to his room.

"Ow Cheryl!" Jason hears from his parent's bedroom, he laughs as he shut his door. He puts Shyla on his bed.

"Ready, muffin." Jason asked turning his game system on winking at his baby sister.

"Yay! Ready." Shyla said grinning as the game starts up. Shyla may be three, but she can kick some ass in Mario Kart. Jason can never beat her, he loves spending time with his baby sister.

"Loser buys the snacks for tonight." Jason said as he picks Mario looking at his baby sister with a challenging brow.

"You're on." Shyla of course picks Princess Peach. Shyla has a couple of tricks of her sleeve when she goes up against her brother. Maybe she can get Jason to buy her a new playhouse for her barbies.

"Hey! You're cheating muffin. No fair." Jason whines as he tries to catch up with Shyla.

"Prepare to by me by cookies." Shyla said with a smirk.

"Not tonight baby sis." Jason said as he continues to enjoy his time with Shyla.

…..

End of this chapter. Cassie will meet someone new next chapter. Jason will get into an argument with Cameron at football practice. Meanwhile, Toni & Cheryl will find out something interesting. Till next time.


	2. Chapter 2: Out with the old (Sort of), i

Chapter 2: Out with the old (Sort of), in with the new (Kind of)

All mistakes are mine.

…..

No One's POV

Cassie walks into school texting Brianna not paying attention, until she bumps into somebody.

"Shit!" Cassie said falling to the ground, her phone still in her hand.

"Watch where you're…." The figure was about to scold at the person until they see the most beautiful girl they've ever seen in their life.

"Sorry, my bad." Cassie said not looking at the person.

"No, here, let me help you." The figure holds their hand out for Cassie to grab. Cassie grabs their hand and smiles as she looks at the figure.

"Thanks." Cassie said dusting herself off and leans against some lockers.

"Hey, I'm Jayden Morrison." The girl said holding her hand out.

Cassie smiles. "Cassie Blossom-Topaz." Cassie shakes her hand feeling a spark in her body.

"Nice to meet you. I just transferred from Seaside high, so go easy on me." Jayden said grinning at Cassie.

"I'm not that bad, y'know? Anyway, why move to Riverdale?" Cassie raises a brow at Jayden.

"Well, Riverdale has better jobs. Especially downtown, so my mom loves designing things, so we moved here. I told her New York was the place to go, but she said she'd rather start somewhere small and little less expensive." Jayden shrugs.

"Ah, I see. So, who do you have first?" Cassie said trying to grab Jayden's schedule.

"No way." Jayden holds her schedule up in the air, so Cassie couldn't reach it. Cassie groans.

"Hey!" Cassie jumps trying to grab it, but Jayden is taller than her.

"Here, shortcake." Jayden said handing the girl her schedule to Cassie. Cassie growls at her playfully.

"I'm not that short." Cassie whines looking over Jayden schedule.

"Whatever makes you feel better." Jayden giggles when Cassie gives her a semi-glare.

"Wow, you have most of your classes with me. You like AP?" Cassie asked handing Jayden her schedule back.

"Yeah, I like a challenge, besides it'll be good for college." Jayden folds her schedule up, and puts it into her pocket.

"I know what you mean, anyway, we should head to History. Our history teacher is a hardass." Cassie rolls her eyes.

"Let's go then." Jayden walks to history with Cassie grinning. Cassie nudges her as they play in the hallway.

….

With Jason

Jason is outside with the football team. He's the quarterback of the team (of course because his uncle Jason was, and Cheryl might've threatened the coach as well), but besides that, Jason is an amazing football player. He wants to make sure the team wins this year. He wants to make his Uncle proud even though he's gone.

Lance comes jogging over to him with some water.

"Thirsty, brother?" Lance asked holding out some water to him. Jason nods.

"Yes. Thanks, man." Jason chugs the water, he and his team have been working hard all day.

"Sure, thing. So, what did Cassie do about Cameron?" Lance asked as he takes a sip of water out of his jug (Get it?).

"You know how mom is. Mom, told her no, but momma thought it would be a good idea to forgive him." Jason said looking at Cameron talking to his friends.

Lance chuckles. "Aunt TT is a calmed person. That's why I go to her about everything, she's calm, while Aunt Cherry, man that woman will send you to the grave." Lance chuckles because of his Aunt Cheryl.

"Yeah, she will, but I love my moms though. They've been through so much shit when they were our age. I can see why mom would want Cassie to stay away from Cameron. Uncle Sweets damn near took Brianna's head off yesterday because of Ricky Peabody." Jason said.

"I can see why. He's a troublemaker dude. Why would she go for him, anyway?" Lance asked a hint of jealousy in his voice.

Jason notices his tone. "You like her, don't you?" Jason asked Lance with a small smile.

Lance looks at his best friend. "Yeah, always have. We've stuck by each other ever since we were born dude, I mean how could you not like Brianna, man?" Lance shakes his head.

"Lance, tell her how you feel dude. It can't hurt your relationship you have with her. Besides she knows you better than anybody." Jason said.

"I know, but I'm worried about Uncle Sweets though, he's a hard man to get along with." Lance chuckles.

"He's our Uncle. He won't kill you unless you really hurt Brianna, but Ricky on the other hand is a different story, he's a fucking Ghoulie." Jason said with venom in his voice.

"Good point." Lance nods at Jason. Maybe it won't be to bad asking Sweet Pea for his blessing to date Brianna.

Cameron runs over to them. "Hey, fellas." Cameron greet them.

"What do you want Clayton?" Jason asked crossing his arms across his chest.

Cameron sighs. "Look, I know you guys hate me, but I want to apologize to your sister, and take her out. That's all." Cameron said.

"Dude, our moms are not going to allow that. Take a hint and fuck off." Jason said uncrossing his arms.

"Look man, you're not her father, you can't tell her who to date. If she wants to give me another chance, then it's her choice." Cameron said as he gets irritated.

"I'm her older brother, and I had to suffer because of what you and Morgan did to her. Don't forget she's my twin, so whatever she feels I feel too." Jason said stepping closer to Cameron.

"Woah, not here." Lance said trying to clam Jason down, but he knows there's no way that's happening. Jason most defiantly has Cheryl's temper, which is short.

"You can't make choices for her, I'm going out with your sister. You can't stop me." Cameron said glaring at Jason.

"Wanna bet?" Jason growls in anger at the Clayton boy. Jason doesn't want to get suspended, but he will for his sister.

"Cameron, don't do this man. I'm telling you, you don't want to end up like Morgan. In case you've forgotten about what Alana, and Brianna did to her last year. As much as I hate to say it, I don't want you to end up in the ICU because you couldn't take a hint." Lance explained to the Clayton boy. Lance hates this dude, but don't mistake Jason Blossom – Topaz for a fool.

"He wouldn't hit me because being Quarterback is his dream. Just like his dead Uncle Jason Blossom, right? The one got killed by his grandfather for selling drugs on the Southside for the Serpents. The one who got his own cousin pregnant." Cameron said with a slight chuckle.

Jason eyes widen at the mention of his dead Uncle. "Keep my Uncle's name out of your damn mouth, Clayton! My family didn't know about any of this! You mention my family again, and I swear to god I will have every single Southside Serpent at your door!" Jason said pointing at Cameron. Talking about his family pushes Jason buttons. His family has made some mistakes, but that doesn't mean he and his siblings have to suffer from it.

Cameron rolls his eyes. "Speaking of your family. I heard your mom loved what Nick St. Clair gave her. I bet she enjoyed it." Cameron chuckles turning his back. All Jason sees is red. Lance can't believe Cameron just said that about his Aunt.

Jason grabs the back of his Jersey turning him around and punches him in the face. Jason climbs on top of Clayton and beats him like he stole something. The whole team, and the coaches runs over to the right.

"Come on, man!" Lance said trying to pull Jason off Cameron. "You're wrong for what you just said Clayton!" Lance yells holding his best friend back.

Jason struggles against Lances hold. "Let me kill him! I want to kill him!" Jason said angrily as tears falls down his eyes. Jason usually never cries, but when Cheryl told them about Nick St. Clair almost rapping her, that set Jason off. Jason ran out of the house, and went looking for Nick. It took 8 hours for his family to find him. Jason was going to murder Nick, but he didn't.

"I know man." Lance said holding his best friend with tears forming in his eyes as well.

"Blossom! Office now!" Coach Brown said in anger.

"It's Blossom-Topaz bitch!" Jason said storming to the office. Jason knows he just ruined his football career. He doesn't care, Cheryl Blossom – Topaz is his mother, and he came out of her. No one disrespects his mothers. No one.

….

With Choni

Cheryl and Toni just found out that Morgan St. Clair is officially coming back to Riverdale, and so is Nick. Cheryl doesn't know how she's going to tell the Twins. Toni is ready whoop some ass if it comes down to it. She can't believe that Veronica allowed Nick to come back after what happened.

"I can't believe Ronnie agreed to this shit!" Cheryl said in anger as she paces their living room. Toni looks at her wife with a worried look, thank god Shyla is at daycare, and not here.

"Baby, calm down. You don't need to stress, its not good. I know it's a shocker, but what was Ronnie supposed to do? Nick is still a powerful person, and you know Ronnie's mom was going to take every chance she got to bring Nick back here. I don't know what's up with Lodges and the St. Clair's." Toni said shaking her head in disappointment.

"Her mother is not the fucking mayor anymore, TT. I know her parents threatened her, they had too. They can't seem to let shit go, baby." Cheryl said angrily.

"You got point, babe. Ronnie is in her late 30's and her parents are still making decisions for her. Ronnie is the Mayor now, and she has every right to keep the St. Clair's out of this town." Toni said pulling Cheryl into her lap.

"How are we going to tell the twins?" Cheryl asked burying her face into Toni's neck.

"I have no clue. I just hope they haven't found out through Alana." Toni said rubbing her wife's back.

"I know." Cheryl said with a worried tone. Toni thinks of an idea to keep her wife from stressing.

"How about some lovin?" Toni said with a flirtatious voice. Toni runs her hand up and down Cheryl's leg teasing her.

Cheryl looks at her wife with lustful eyes. "Sounds good." Cheryl was about to kiss Toni until her phone interrupted them.

"Damn! If that's Betty, I swear to god." Toni growls in anger, she and Cheryl barely get to make love these days because of the kids.

"No, it's the school." Cheryl said putting her call on speaker. "Hello?" Cheryl answers.

"Hi, Cheryl. Is Toni there, too?" Miranda asked her wanting to talk to the both of them.

"Yeah, you're on speaker. What's going on?" Cheryl asked with a frown on her face. Miranda never calls her or Toni, unless it was an emergency with the kids.

"Jason is here in my office. He got into trouble today while he was at football practice. He got involved with Cameron Clayton who is also here with Chuck." Miranda said as she looks at Jason.

"We're on our way." Cheryl said as she sighs. Cheryl looks at Toni.

"Yes, ma'am." Miranda hangs up, and goes back to talking to Jason.

"What the hell did our son do, TT?" Cheryl asked as she gets off Toni's lap, and grabs her purse.

"I don't know baby. We'll see when we get there." Toni sighs putting her shoes, and grabs the keys. Toni doesn't like it when Cheryl drives in anger.

…..

At School

Toni and Cheryl walks into the halls of Riverdale high again. They head straight to the office, and they see Jason along with Lance, Cassie, Cameron, Chuck & Coach Brown.

"What happened?" Chery asked the whole damn office.

"Well, Mrs. Blossom-Topaz…" Coach Brown doesn't even get to speak because of Chuck.

Chuck stands up in anger. "Your son beat up my son. He had no right!" Chuck yells getting into Cheryl's face.

Toni pushes Chuck (Hard) away from her wife. "Get out of my wife's face. Don't you ever approach her like that again, or do I need to remind you on how hard I can kick some ass. Don't make embarrass you like I did last year Clayton!" Toni spits glaring at Chuck.

"Okay! That's enough! Kids, I need to talk to the adults. You guys have to step out." Miranda said trying to calm the adults down.

"No, way. This is my brother, if he's in trouble then I am too. I stick by him any time of day. So, what you're going to do to him, you do to me." Cassie said holding her brother's hand.

"Me too." Lance speaks up. One thing his dad has taught him, is too never leave family alone.

Miranda sighs. "Fine. Jason hit Cameron in the face, he won't tell us the reason why." Miranda told Cheryl and Toni.

Toni looks over at her son. "Jason, what's going on son? You have to tell us." Toni said.

Jason looks up at Toni, and shakes his head. "Not here. I wanna go home, before I beat his ass again for what he said." Jason said in anger.

Cheryl growls. "Jason Alexander Blossom-Topaz! You better answer Toni!" Cheryl said in anger.

Jason gets even more mad. "I said not here! Are you fucking deaf?!" Jason standing up with a read face. Everyone's eyes widen.

"Shit." Cassie said from her seat. Jason has never went off like this. Cassie wonders why Jason would _…Shit!"_ Cassie said in her head. She knows why.

"Who the fuck do you think you're talking too?!" Cheryl yells in her son's face. Cassie gets up, and gets in between them.

"Wait. Let do this at home. I think I know why he's like this." Cassie said looking at her mother's with pleading eyes.

Toni pulls her wife back away from their son. "Baby, she's right. Let's go home." Toni said kissing her cheek.

"Fine. We're so not done with this." Cheryl said walking out of the office.

"Sorry, Miranda. We'll call you from home. Is that okay, we can discuss Jason's punishment after we've talk to him." Toni said pressing her lips together.

"Okay, that's fine. Just let me know." Miranda gives Toni a small smile. Chuck speaks up.

"That's it. A phone call? Look, at my sons face." Chuck growls in anger as he points to Cameron who hasn't said a word.

"Look, we'll discuss this later. Your son probably provoked mine. Give us time, Clayton." Toni said as she storms out of the office with Cassie and Lance behind her.

….

Back at home

The Blossom-Topaz family all walk into the house heading to the living room. Cheryl grabs Jason by his jersey and throws him on the couch.

"How fucking dare you disrespect me like that?! We didn't raise you to talk back JJ. You better have a good excuse before I send you over Sweet Pea's house. You know he will punish you worse than me and your mother. Now, get the talking!" Cheryl yells.

Jason looks at his mother with tears falling down his eyes. The same tears Cheryl had shed when she found out that Nick was going to rape her, but his Aunties Ronnie and Josie saved her from it. Jason can't help to think on how hard it was for his mother to ever be loved again.

"Jason! Answer her!" It was Toni this time yelling at him. Toni glares at her son with anger.

"He was talking shit about Uncle Jason!" Jason yells from his place on the couch. Cassie sighs sadly.

Cassie rubs her brother's hair, and she sighs. "JJ, he said what I think you're going to say next, didn't he?" Cassie asked looking at her brother.

Toni And Cheryl look at each other, then back to the twins.

"What are you talking about, Cassie?" Toni asked crossing her arms.

"JJ, tell them." Cassie kissing her brother's head. Jason sighs looking up at his mother.

"He talked about your rape, with that Nick guy. He said you liked it. That made me so angry, mom." Jason said looking deep in Cheryl's eyes as his tears fall once again.

Cheryl's angry expression turns into a soft one. "Baby…I…Jason, it was a long time ago, baby." Cheryl puts her purse on the floor, and sits beside her son.

"All I see is that creep putting his hands on you, I know you were scared. You and momma have been through so much, and I want it to stop. We can never have normal lives because of people like Cameron, all they want to do is bring us down because of our last names. He brought up Uncle Jason, and I don't like the way he disrespected you. It's nobody's business on how I'm feeling about your rape, mom." Jason said his bottom lip trembling.

Cheryl looks up at Toni who's crying. Toni wipes her tears away as she sits on the table in front of her son.

"Jason, you can't let that hurt you, son." Toni puts a comforting hand on Jason's knee to calm him down.

"It did hurt me, momma. It hurt the both of us. If Nick did that to mom, then he did it to the both us." Jason said gesturing between him and sister.

"He's right. Even though we weren't thought of at the time, he still disrespected us as well, mom. We can't help, but to feel this way. Shyla's too young, but when she's our age, she going to feel the same way. We have both of ya'll's DNA, we don't care who we came out of, we're your DNA, not anybody else's." Cassie kissing her brother's head once again.

"Yeah, we're Blossom-Topaz for a reason, we didn't come from no weak bloodline, we came from a strong one, I'll be damned if I let anyone talk about my family, they don't know what my mothers have been though. No one is going to tell me not to fight for my blood, because I don't care who it is." Jason said holding his mother's hands.

Cheryl and Toni look at their kids with smiles on their faces. They raised them right. Cheryl didn't know that this still affected Jason, it hurts him more than it hurts her.

Cheryl nods. "I understand, baby. I didn't know that you felt this way about me." Cheryl said.

"You're my mother, the both of you. I don't carry our names in vain, I carry them with pride. No matter what. Uncle Jason would be proud of me, I just hope my mothers are, too." Jason said kissing Cheryl's hands.

"Same goes for me moms. We're not weak kids, we stand together. So, if Jason's in trouble, then so am I. If Miranda suspends him, then I'm suspended, I'm not letting my big brother fall because of a Clayton, we're going to stand together, and stay strong, because we're call Blossom-Topaz for a reason, and I'll be damned if I leave my brother in dark, not happening, we ride, or die for this family, and that's what we're going to continue to do." Cassie said with joyful smile on her face.

Cheryl and Toni both have tears falling down their eyes, their kids are so strong, and they couldn't be prouder at the both of them.

Toni nods. "Damn, how come you guys don't ever tell us this?" Toni asked.

"We're teenagers, momma. We're going to keep things bottled up until we explode." Cassie shrugs knowing what she's saying is true.

"I'm sorry yelling, mom. I'll take my punishment." Jason said looks into Cheryl's eyes.

"Me too. So, what's our punishment?" Cassie holds Toni's hands in hers.

Cheryl and Toni sigh.

"Dishes for a week, along with Laundry. You have to babysit this weekend." Cheryl said in calm voice.

"Okay, I'll go mow the grass right now while I'm home. It's getting a little tall." Jason kisses his mother's heads before going upstairs to his room.

"I'll go start dinner, and clean out the pool." Cassie kisses their heads, and heads up to her room.

"TT, can you believe that the twins act just like we were when we were in school? I didn't know Jason felt like that." Cheryl runs her hand through her long red hair.

"I know, baby. Our son beat the hell out of Cameron. I can't believe it." Toni chuckles.

A knock disturbs them.

"Who's that?" Cheryl asked getting up. Toni follows her. Cheryl opens the door, and raises a brow at the person. "What are you doing here?" Cheryl asked.

…

End of this chapter. Who's at the door? Ricky and Brianna will have a scene next chapter. What do you guys think about Jayden? The Twins are ride, or die when it comes to family. Morgan will show up next chapter, and it will cause trouble with the family. Alana will be in the next chapter, along with her parents. Till next time.


	3. Chapter 3: Up's and Down's

Chapter 3: Up's and Down's

"Who's that?" Cheryl asked getting up. Toni follows her. Cheryl opens the door, and raises a brow at the person. "What are you doing here?" Cheryl asked.

Penelope Blossom is standing at their door with an unsatisfied look on her face. "I came to see my grandkids." Penelope said.

Cheryl scoffs. "What makes you think, we're letting you see our kids? You don't want anything to do with them, mother." Cheryl said in anger.

Penelope rolls her eyes. "May I see them?" The older Blossom asked with a snarky attitude.

Cheryl was about to speak, but Jason comes down the steps. "Mama, have you seen my glov…Jason stops when he sees his grandmother standing there at the door. "What are you doing here?" Jason asked looking at his grandmother with an emotionless look.

"I came to see you guys. I was wondering if that was okay with you?" Penelope asked her grandson.

Jason stares at her with a raised brow. "You come to see us, when you want something. So, what do you want? Our inheritance money?" Jason asked crossing his arms. Jason knows his grandmother is broke.

"What makes you think that?" Penelope asked her grandson. Jason shakes his head.

"I'm not stupid, grandmother. We know everything you've done to mama. You broke her, and just because you're our grandmother that doesn't mean we have to like or talk to you. Now, get the hell off our doorstep, before I call the cops." Jason growls in anger while glaring at his grandmother.

Penelope stares at her grandson in shock. "Jason…I…." Penelope doesn't even know what to say.

"Go! Go away!" Jason yells in anger with tears falling down his face. Toni rubs her son's back.

"Go, mother." Cheryl said to her mother. Penelope swallows a lump in her throat, and nods. She walks away from the Thistlehouse getting inside her car, and drives off.

Cheryl shuts the door and turns to her son. "Jason." Cheryl looks at her sad son with sad eyes.

Jason goes into Cheryl's arms, and sobs. "How could she?" Jason asked hugging his mother.

Cheryl sighs. "I don't know, baby." Cheryl looks over at Toni with a said look. All Toni does is rubbing her son's back.

"It's okay, son." Toni said kissing his head. "Are you going to be okay, Jason?" Toni asked.

Jason nods into Cheryl's shoulder as he stops crying. He looks up at Cheryl with his sad brown eyes. God, he looks just like Cheryl.

The twins look like Cheryl, they have her pale skin, but they have Toni's eye and hair color. Both Toni and Cheryl have strong genes.

"I'm sorry, honey. I saw your gloves in the shed out back." Cheryl ruffles Jason's hair. He nods heading out back to the shed.

Toni sighs. "What are we going to do?" Toni asked wrapping an arm around her wife. To be honest the redhead doesn't know what to do.

"I know, TT. I'm scared for our children. I just hope nothing goes wrong." Cheryl sighs leaning into her wife.

"I know, let's go get Shyla. I know she's going to want her animal crackers when she gets home." Toni said.

"Didn't you eat them all?" Cheryl puts her hands on her hips raises an eyebrow at her wife.

Toni looks down at her shoes. "Maybe." Toni shrugs. "I'll buy her some more. I never knew how good they were." Toni said grabbing her keys.

"You're ridiculous!" Cheryl shakes her head. "I'm telling Shyla, too." Cheryl said heading out the house.

"Snitch." Toni said shutting the door. Toni sends a text to the kids letting them know they're going to get Shyla.

….

The next day

Brianna is at her locker getting her books out for English Lit, she feels familiar arms around her waist.

"Hey, Bri." Ricky greets with a smile on his face. Brianna turns her head to look at him.

"Hey, Ricky." Brianna shuts her locker. "What's up?" She asked.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out tonight?" Ricky asked taking Brianna's books.

Brianna smiles at him. "My dad is not going to allow that, no matter how much I want too." Brianna said linking her arms with Ricky's.

"Is it because I'm a Peabody?" Ricky asked with a sad face. Brianna turns to look at him with sad eyes.

Brianna sighs. "Ricky, I don't know what happened back when our parents were growing up, but my father and your mother, they don't have good history." Brianna said.

"I know, but I really like you despite how our parents feel about each other." Ricky said walking Brianna to class.

"I like you too." Brianna said wrapping her arm around his waist.

Ricky smiles. "Good, because I was hoping I could talk to your dad. You know about taking you out." Ricky said stopping in front of Brianna's class.

Brianna chuckles nervously. "You want to talk to my father? Ricky, my dad is a hothead, I don't think that's a good idea." Brianna said.

Ricky sighs. "I'm being a man about this. Look, Bri, I know I'm a Peabody, but I'm nothing like my mother. I really like you." Ricky stops in front of Brianna's class.

Brianna nods. "I know, Ricky. I really want us to be together. I just don't want you to get hurt." Brianna said running her hand through his hair.

"Yeah, I know. I'm still going to talk to him. I want his blessing." Ricky smiles at Brianna.

"I know you do. Are you going to class?" Brianna raises an eyebrow at him.

Ricky makes a face. "Do I have, too? Come on Bri, I'm a badass." Ricky said winking at her.

"Ricky, go to class. If you want my father's blessing, start by showing him you care about your education. Trust me, he's going to ask you that." Brianna said.

Ricky laughs. "I'll go for you. See you later, Bri." Ricky kisses her cheek and heads to class.

Brianna sighs dreamily. She really likes Ricky, Brianna walks into her class, and sits down not knowing a certain figure just saw what happened.

….

(In the girl's locker room)

Alana comes rushing into the locker room trying to find Brianna and Cassie. She spots them in the corner by their lockers.

"Girls, did you hear?" Alana said leaning against the lockers as she tries to catch her breath.

Cassie and Brianna look at her with a worried look. "Hear, what?" Brianna asked grabbing a water bottle out her bag. Brianna hands it to Alana.

Alana takes a huge gulp before she speaks. "Morgan St. Clair is back." Alana said with a scowl.

"I'm sorry, she's what?" Cassie said with a shocked look on her face. Morgan wasn't supposed to be back in Riverdale. They said she got sent to Greendale after what happened last year.

"Wait. Did our parents know about this?" Brianna asked Cassie. Her dad would have told her.

Cassie shrugs. "Maybe, I don't know. If they did, I wonder why they didn't tell us." Cassie said.

Alana nods. "I'm sorry, Cass. I tried to talk my grandmother out of it." Alana said sadly.

"Wait, your grandmother? What does she have to do with this?" Brianna asked crossing her arms.

Alana sighs. "Apparently, Nick payed my grandmother a load of money to have him and his daughter come back to Riverdale. I overheard her one night, and I told my mother. The deal was done before my mother could even do anything." Alana explained.

Cassie chuckles darkly. "Why? Why do I have to suffer like this?" Cassie shakes her head sadly.

"What did Auntie Ronnie and Uncle Archie say about this?" Brianna asked not understanding why her Aunt would let the St. Clair's back into Riverdale. She's the Mayor after all.

"They were beyond pissed. Believe me. I've never seen my father that mad before. I had to get some ice just to cool him down. I know Aunt TT and Cheryl were pissed." Alana said.

"I know they were. Jason waited outside the St. Clair's wanting to kill Nick. It took us 8 hours to find him. I don't want Jason in jail, I wouldn't survive without him." Cassie said. "I still can't believe she's back." Cassie shakes her head.

Alana rubs her best friends back. "Cassie, I'm so sorry, girl. Damn, I wish I knew what my grandmother was up too. I hate that she's back, and she's trying out for the squad." Alana groans.

"What?! Are you serious, Alana?" Brianna scoffs in disbelief.

Alana. "Guys, we can't just not give her a chance. I mean don't get me wrong, as much as I would love to not have her on the team. We need another member." Alana said.

"What about Maddie Muggs? I heard did gymnastics when she was younger, maybe she'll tryout." Brianna suggested.

Alana nods. "Good idea. I don't care if I have to pay her to be on the squad. I don't Morgan on it. What about that new girl Jayden? You think she'd want too?" Alana turns to look at Cassie.

Cassie blushes. "I'll ask her." Cassie clears her throat.

Brianna smirks. "You like her, don't you?" Brianna nudges Cassie playfully.

Cassie nods. "Guys, she's so sweet. We've been talking on the phone, and she wants to take me to pop's tonight." Cassie gushes.

"Really? Did you say yes?" Brianna asked with a proud smile on her face.

Cassie sighs. "I didn't text her back. Should I? I mean what if Morgan tries to embarrass me in front of her?" Cassie asked.

"I'll kick her ass again, if it comes to that Cassie." Alana said looking at her friend with a raised brow.

"Fact." Brianna said just like her Aunt Cheryl. Don't get fooled by Brianna's looks. She has her father's temper.

"What do you guys think?" Cassie asked hoping for some good advice.

Alana smiles. "Go, you deserve it, Cass. I mean if I wasn't with Mason, I'd totally go out with her." Alana said.

Brianna laughs. "You sound just like Auntie Ronnie. You have her ways." Brianna said.

"I agree. As much as I look like my dad, I have my mother's ways." Alana said taking out her nail filer.

"I'll have to tell my mom's. I heard them yelling last night, but I was scared to know." Cassie said.

"Look, we have tryouts tomorrow. Try and talk your hunk of a woman to try out. Anything to keep Morgan off the squad." Alana said rolling her eyes.

"Trust me. I got this. Let's go meet up with the guys for lunch. I'm hungry as fuck." Cassie said grabbing her bag.

"Me too." Alana said walking out with her best friends.

…..

With Cameron

Cameron is in the locker room about to head to lunch until he hears the door open.

"Hello?" Cameron said looking around the locker room not seeing anybody.

"Hello, Cameron." A familiar voice said from behind him.

Cameron sighs turning to see Morgan St. Clair. "What do you want? Why are you in the boy's locker room?" Cameron asked.

Morgan shrugs. "I just wanted to know why didn't you have my back when they sent me away? I mean you were apart of my scheme." Morgan said.

Cameron shakes his head. "Morgan, you told me that your little scheme would help me get Cassie. I didn't know you were going to out her in front of the school. You said if I helped you become captain of the Vixens, you were going to help me with Cassie." Cameron spits.

"Look, I broke into her locker and found out she had a crush on Hanna Sawyer. The look on Cassie's face. Hanna was shocked as well. Now, I have a better way into breaking Cassie's heart. I'm going after her brother Jason." Morgan said.

"Are you kidding me? Jason Blossom-Topaz? Cassie would you kill if you stepped towards her brother." Cameron said with wide eyes.

"You're going to help me? Or do I need to tell the couch about your pill popping problem?" Morgan said holding up a bottle of pills. "Also, I have this." Morgan pulls out some jingle jangle.

Cameron face went into pure shock. "Morgan, have you lost your mind? Jingle Jangle? What the hell do you want me to do with that?" Cameron asked.

"Plant this in Jason Blossom's locker. That way you'd be Quarterback." Morgan said with a smile.

"No way. I'm not doing that, I'm trying to win Cassie's heart, not break it again. I really like her. As much as I want to be captain of the football team, hurting Cassie isn't the way to do it." Cameron said walking over to get his bag.

"If you don't, I'll tell them you used steroids to help pump you up. Don't think I don't have proof of you coming to me about it." Morgan threatens.

Cameron looks at her. "You're an evil person Morgan St. Clair." Cameron said jerking the jingle jangle out of her hands.

"Glad we're on the same page. Now, you're also going to help me be Captain of the River Vixens. That squad belongs to me." Morgan said with a growl.

"It belongs to Cassie and Alana. Miss Cheryl was the captain. She and Miss Ronnie shared that Squad. They've won so many competitions, and they knew what they were doing. You'll run that squad into the ground. You don't deserve to be on the team." Cameron said.

"I'm not playing games with you Cameron, or do you want me to send my friend Jackson after your father." Morgan said.

Cameron's breath gets caught up in his throat. Jackson is Malachai's son. Jackson is about as wicked as his father. Jackson doesn't go to school, but he'll show up if he has too.

"Fine. I'll help. I have to go." Cameron said putting his bag on his shoulder. He puts the jingle jangle in the bag.

"We'll start tomorrow. Be ready, and you better not tell anyone about this. I have ghoulies in this school, who's watching you." Morgan said walking out of the locker room.

Cameron feels tears falling down his face. The only people he could go to about this, is the Blossom-Topaz family. Cameron will not let Morgan win. Not like this. Cameron walks out of the locker room heading to lunch. He needs to form a plan and fast.

…..

End of this chapter. Next chapter is going to be lit. It will have 3 parts to it. Cameron is going to have a long talk with Cheryl and Toni next chapter. Jayden and Cassie get closer. Veronica will have a scene with Nick. Morgan will show up at The Blossom-Topaz residence causing trouble. Fangs and Kevin's daughter will finally make an appearance, so will Mason McCoy. Till next time.


End file.
